Hyna Squad Members (Secret)
Members of the Hyna Squad that are so dangerous or secret that Bella does not use them or are a danger to herself and others. Some of these members Bella also has little to no control over, or have a mind of their own. The Sealed Ones The Sealed Ones are a group of cartoons that are so powerful that its hard for Bella to transform into them normally, thus making her a form of Jinchuuriki. Shirib-Niggurath, Leader of the sealed ones One of the Great Ancients that appeared on the Cartoon Realm Earth during King Arthur's reign of England, but was eventually killed and carved up like a turkey, as his parts were spread across the English Kingdom in order to prevent his revival (attempted, his body to catch on fire to try to spread his ashes to the wind, but his body didn't even burn or his heart stop to beat). He was eventually revived at the stone circle in his home world, and was sealed into Bella. Over time, his Rage quelled and began to actually enjoy being sealed inside Bella, as long as he gets to watch human chaos and for Bella and her 'men' to cause chaos themselves, in return he allows them to use his energy and power, however filtered as chakra, in battle. He is the oldest and most wisest of the Hyna Squad, and is the leader of the Council of the Sealed Ones. Personality: In the beginning, he was full of rage due to the fact he and his brothers were sealed in the Uncreated. When he was freed from the Uncreated, he sought to show chaos upon his release on the English Kingdom in the 'arcane' world in a blind rage, which lead to his death and for his body to be cut up and spread across the English Kingdom. When he was revived again and sealed he behaved like any sealed beast, he withered and rage, however over time he calmed down and developed a form of a veteran-sage like personality, however at times possesses a dark humor, but retains a solemn attitude. Powers and Abilities Being both Lovecraft's creation and one of the first demons ever to be born, before all the gods were born, he possesses great arcane knowledge and abilities that he shares with the Hyna Squad and Bella, however they rarely use it, only the knowledge aspect and to create wards. Partial-transformation: '''meaning he only channels his wings or claws, Shirib can allow Bella to use partway his power that way. '''Demon eyes: His almighty hypnotic eyes, however now altered when Bella or her toon friends use them. When in use, there eyes become yellow slanted like his (which looks like a cats eye). Its primary ability is to be able to help sense dark arcane energy, energy itself, and to show that Shirib is channeling himself through Bella, by possessing her. Sworldsmen form It is a mode created by both Bella and Shirib, when transformed, he becomes a master swordsmen, with a grand longsword (Similar to the persona Thanos), that was made out of his fang and blood. Appearance-'Shiribs wings and tail are absorbed into his body, as his body becomes slightly thinner. He dones on a black poncho and has swirling around him thirteen glowing difrent colored orbs. Shefed at his side is his long sword. Jinjuriki forms Unicron Series forms: (G1),Armada, Prime A Planet size transformer of immeasurable chaos and dark energy. He is known as the planet destroyer as he drifts through space devouring planets to fuel is own energy source. The only way to truly defeat him is by the light of the Autobot Matrix of Leadership. Unlike the other sealed ones, who are sealed behind a gate, Unicron is sealed in Hyna space, however chained in eather his robot or planet modes, as a symbol of him being bound to the gate that is the seal. Primus The Three Egyptian Gods (Yu-Gi-Oh) The Sacred Beasts (Yu-Gi-Oh GX) The Earthbound Immortals (Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds) Powerful Mayan-Aztec Immortal beings who serve under the Dark King of the Underworld, only to be brought down and struck down by the five Signers of the Crimson Dragon, and his dragon servants, and sealed into the earth that later formed the Nazca lines, with the lines representing them in their sealed forms. Now Sealed and there power controlled evenly, The Immortals, if called normally in a duel or through a summoner's mean, they draw upon the power of the Hyna Squad, instead of the souls of others around them, but there power is still super realistic that they can rock the foundations of Fanfiction world, even crush a whole area under their spiritual pressure. Like a normal Jinchuuriki, Bella and her toon friends can focus on the immortals and draw upon there power and energy, however there energy is changed to Chakra/Reiatsu, and through that they go through stages of transforming depending on the level of how much power they are drawing out. #First Stage, the mark of the Immortal appears on Bella and or the Hyna Squad members arm, back or stomach, while there eyes turn the same color of the Immortal they are channeling, only slanted. In this state, either Bella or the Hyna Squads' natural abilities double. #Second Stage, the mark vanishes, but the pattern lines of the channeled Immortal covers the one focusing them on their bodies. #Third Stage, Bella and her men gain a physical attribute from the Immortal they are channeling. At this point, the power slowly starts to become raw and untapped and dangerous. #Fourth stage, is the stage where a berserker-like state is freed as Bella and her toon friends skin peels and regrows creating a black oozing cloak in the shape of the Immortal they are channeling, complete with the line patterns still covering their body. It is at this stage, that they behave in a typical Biju-Jinchuuriki state and are now contained and controlled with animalistic rage #The Fifth stage is when the bones of the Immortals cover their bodies and held on by black oozing strings. #The Sixth stage, is where muscle tissue covers the bones and is almost complete #The Seventh, and final stage, is the complete transformation into the channeled Earthbound Immortal. The only way to return them back is if Shadow uses the Wings of Creation to repair the seal and push them back or by the power of the Crimson Dragon to subdue them and return them to the seal. Bakura/Zorc (Yu-Gi-Oh) '''Bakura-'''Known as the Egyptian thief Bakura, his known as a master thief throughout Egypt, and the power dangerous spirit of the Millennium Ring. A survivor of the old egyptian town of Kul Elna, whose citizens were taken and souls used to become materials for the millennium items, Bakura swore revenge and a unbiased desire to wipe the entire Egyptian Kingdom off the face of the earth. '''Zorc-'''A powerful and evil dark spirit of the underworld that nearly laid waste to all of the world, till the Egyptian Pharaoh Atem managed to defeat him with the three Egyptian gods, he along with his servant Bakura were both taken by Izanami and sealed into the Omnitrix/Bella. Yami Marik (Yu-Gi-Oh) Marik's repressed darkside given form due to the Millennium Rod and dark magics of the Shadow realm. The Light of Destruction (Yu-Gi-Oh GX) It is a malevalent light created from a white hole that has existed a millinia in the Yugioh verse, the light of Destruction took possession of Saturious (which his physical appearance resembles after being sealed) in the Yugioh verse, but was defeated by Jaden and expelled from Saturious where he was sealed inside Bella by the Goddess Izami. Dispite being sealed in a false body and in a Jinjurriki-like host, he holds no love or qualms for humans at all, beliving that they are all foolish creatures who will wipe themselfs out, he arrogantly also holds belief that his light is supperior and all, only to be rebuffed. He slowly changed, however he possesses a habit of innitentially/on purpose insulting people submently. (Forms) Being a formless mist, The light of Destruction has several body appearances he can shapechange to, do to 'inherating' the ability to shapechange from Bella. ' Dorment Appearance: while normally he is a ambengious being that resembles a white light like mist, he has taken to mimic Satorius appearance, due to him being his last host and the last host he was beaten/defeaten in. He can however shift his forms by changing into his mist light form and solidifing a diffrent appearance, however his Satorius appearance is his dorment form. Arcana force XXI-The world: The manifestation of Lights desire to seize the world in his grasp and a representation of his space origins. It is one of his forms he can take Darkness (Yu-Gi-Oh GX) Darkness is a being that is a representation of the inner termoil of man from every hopes and dreams failing before fear and guilt creating "Darkness" and thus himself as well. He was beaten by Jaden, a person who he considers a "Foren object" that is neither a human nor a duel spirit and thus must be removed from what he calls his "Darkness world" He finds Bella interesting, as he also sees her as a reminder of "the same border being who has beatened him" and as well as her heart and spirit, as well as Shadows spirit as he sees through the eyes of his host, finding both humans quite interesting. ' Truman/Mr.T:' During Darkness Seige he calls himself the "Messenger of Darkness" and is the Emessary of Darkness. He possesses no name, but calls himself Trueman stating he always speaks the truth, the truth being the harsh reality truths of darkness that he senses in the hearts of man. WIth Darkness sealed inside Bella along with the sealed ones, He serves as a avatar for Darkness and the other sealed ones, minus for Bakura, Marik and Appococlypsemon, the three being able to come and go out of the seal on there own. When he channels a certain sealed being his appearance and voice changes to show the sealed being talking through him. *'Shirib-Niggurath:' He sprouts wings belonging to Shirib, as his fingernails grow into claws, and grows a tail *'Channeling Earthbound Immortal Uru: '''The lines on his suit turn red *'Channeling Earthbound immortal Asella Piscu: The Lines on his suit turn Orange *'''Channeling Earthbound Immortal Cusillu: The lines on his suit turn Yellow *'Channeling Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua:' The lines on his suit turn green *'Channeling Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu:' The lines on his suit turn Blue *'Channeling Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua:' The lines on his suit turn a Indigo Purple *'Channeling Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca: '''The lines on his suit turn violet The Orb of Caldia (Mar Haven) Apocalymon (Digimon) Partner/Tamer: Arabella A powerful Digimon created from the data of all the Digimon who had failed to digivolve and ended up deleted. The rage, pain and sorrow accumulated into one entity, and became the Digimon known as Apocalymon. '''Personality:' Bit of a mixed Enigma, due to all of the Digimon data souls mixed into one, he speaks in the third person and tends to make commercial jargon and make comparisons of how he is 'isolated and constantly in the dark, while the others are in the light, however now as Bella's partner, while his mannerism is still the same, he is less sad and lonely feeling inside. Attacks/Skill set Darkness Zone (暗黒ダークネスゾーン AnkokuDākunesu Zōn?, lit. "Darkness"): Deletes its opponents. Reverse Digivolve[6] (Death Evolution): Captures the opponent in its claws and forces them to degenerate. Total Annihilation[7] (Gran Death Big Bang): Detonates its own body with enough force to wipe out an entire dimension. Shokushu Kougeki (触手攻撃? lit. "Tentacle Attack"): Does a physical attack with its tentacle claws. Death Claw: Attacks using its claws. Copied Attacks *'River of Power' (Ultimate Stream): Transforms a claw into MetalSeadramon's head, which fires its River of Power. This technique symbolizes Apocalymon's "Friendship". *'Crimson Lightning' (Bloody Stream): Transforms a claw into Myotismon's upper body, which attacks with its Crimson Lightning. This technique symbolizes Apocalymon's "Love". *'Giga Cannon' (∞ Cannon): Transforms a claw into Machinedramon's upper body, which attacks with its Giga Cannon. This technique symbolizes Apocalymon's "Justice". *'Death Claw': Transforms a claw into Devimon's arms, which attack with its The Touch of Evil. *'Virus Grenades' (Plug Bomb): Fires Datamon's Virus Grenades from every opening. Version 1 Mode When Bella channels his power, his tentacles/claw appendages seep out of her back, which allows Bella to reverse the power flow on her opponents or to channel copied attacks from the dark masters or from her toon friends. *'Reverse Powerflow'-Mimics Apocalymon's Reverse Digivolution, however on toons, it reverses the flow of energy or power emanating from their target Version 2 mode Bella becomes Apocalymon physically, minus the hexagon planetoid he is attached to, as he gains legs (barefooted), as the tubes attached to him are gone. However he still has his tentacle claws attached to his back that he can absorb or send out at will. Galactus Slender A frament piece of the real slender that got accidently absorbed by Bella when she and her toon freinds once confronted him. Inside the seal, he is wraped leg and arms in chains, as well as a collor around his neck preventing him to over influence Bella. He prefers to not over influence his host and prefers dry commentary, but holds to preserve his host by protecting her against the Real slenders attacks via by telling her when to dodge or attack. Bella's Seal Bella Knows that Channeling the full power of the sealed ones is super dangerous and risky, for both of Fanfiction world and for the people she cares about, so she and her men try to only use the full power of the sealed ones if its absolutely necessary and they have no choice, or is really backed into a corner. But to keep their energy from leaking, Bella and her toon friends created a handmade seal that represses and works to keep the sealed ones powers from over charging Bella or the Hyna Squad, and to restrained them. The seal is like Naruto's five-prong seal/reaper death seal only shaped like the fig element symbol with different branches coming from it, but for the Earthbound immortals on Bella's back are their symbols for when they are sealed on the ground embeded on her Back. They can be channeled into a duel card, however there power is fully restrained as their true powers are still inside Arabella, while Bakura and Marik, even though the two can come and go out of the seal, the same with Apocalymon (however in his humanoid state), the three mens full power are locked away. Darkness can send Trumen/Mr.T through the seal to serve as his Avatar, and usually through him can the other sealed ones can talk through him. Quotes Trivia Category:The Hyna Squad